


Invisible Bonds illustration by Archiaart

by mamishka



Series: Fallen Fanart [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamishka/pseuds/mamishka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beautiful art by <a href="http://archiaart.tumblr.com">archiaart</a> is beautiful!</p><p>This is a piece that I commissioned, depicting a scene from Invisible Bonds, Chapter 9, where Sherlock is opening up John’s third eye so he can cast a spell on him to help him remember the cipher he saw painted on the wall… but things don’t go quite as planned. This is the calm before the storm, as it were. :-)</p><p>
  <b>This work is privately owned - please do not blog or post or use without permission.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible Bonds illustration by Archiaart




End file.
